The present invention broadly relates to hydrocarbon production from a subterranean formation. More particularly, this invention relates to proppant flowback control (also known as proppant back production control).
According to the invention, a method of treating a subterranean formation is provided comprising the steps of: (a) forming a mixture comprising: (i) a particulate, (ii) an elastomer-forming component in a liquid form or in a solvent solution, and (iii) a fluid for carrying the particulate through the well into the subterranean formation; and (b) introducing the mixture into the subterranean formation. The elastomer-forming component has the following characteristics under laboratory testing: (a) the component, by itself or with a curing agent, is capable of being cured to form an elastomeric material, and (b) the component, at a test level of 2 percent by weight over the particulate alone and under conditions of sufficient stress loading, is capable of forming the particulate into a flexible and coherent mass.
This and further aspects and advantages of the invention will be described in more detail in the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention.